Burning Amber Eyes
by OldLightNewDark13
Summary: It's his first day living with his uncle and the ninja. And imagine his surprise when he finds out that the red ninja - Kai, he remembers from battling banter he overheard each time and from earlier introductions- is actually a female. OR Wherein Kai is a female and I play around with everyone's lives. (Now a one-shot series) Basically Fem! Kai plunnies
1. First Day

**If the format looks weird, it's my first encounter with this site lol i don't understand how things here work yet**

 **any advice (for the story and how to get used to this site) would be appreciated**

 **Anyway**

 **Found this:**

 ** _Young! Lloyd crushing on Fem!Kai_**

 **with some other details that will be spoilers in one of my plunny lists but i wanted to know if this is nice enough or nah (if anyone ever reads this of course)**

 **and maybe i just hit writer's block you never know**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago or any affiliated characters**_

 **also i dun remember how fighting games work kill me**

 _ **-(0)-**_

(It's his first day living with his uncle and the ninja.)

The game cartridge is set in place with a soft click.

(He feels awkward to say the least, considering what he's done since they met and who his father is, but he tries not to let it show on his face (or anywhere, period!) because he is _Lloyd Garmadon_ and he does not let those kinds of... _feelings_...get to him!)

It lights up, animated colors filling the screen, as the standard opening sequence begins. He lets his mind wander while he waits for it to finish.

(And imagine his surprise when he finds out that the red ninja - Kai, he remembers from battling banter he overheard each time and from the earlier introductions- is actually a female.)

It's done _._

 _'Finally,'_ he rolls his eyes, pressing the start button and selecting which character to fight with.

(And Lloyd Garmadon, _son_ of **Lord Garmadon** , is not entirely sure how to react to that, errm, tidbit of information because:)

 _ **READY?**_

Lloyd narrows his eyes in concentration, bright red spheres glued to the screen. He readies himself, fingers hovering over the controller's buttons.

 _ **FIGHT!**_

(One: this is his first personal interaction with a female since Darkley's was an all-boys school and no female teachers had the guts to teach there.) *****

The health bar of his opponent is drastically low, as opposed to his. Just...one...more...

 _"Yes!"_

His character lands a blow and the other falls to their default loss reaction. He grins in triumph as the screen displays:

 _ **K.O.**_

 _ **ROUND ONE**_

 _ **WIN!**_

(Two: he doesn't _get_ it? Kai looks and acts so much like a male and his brain just goes _what?)_

Drat, he let his guard down.

"Come on, come on..." He bit his lip, the health bar of his character turning orange and almost running out.

"If I'm not careful, there might be a Round 3."

A wrong press of a button was all it took.

 _ **K.O.**_

"Auggh-! Nooo-!"

 ** _ROUND TWO_**

 ** _LOSE_**

(And three: girls have cooties, don't they?! Does this mean he'll get them now? With how he- gah, _she-_ manhandled him before?!)

Lloyd huffs in frustration. He was so close to winning!

 _ **FINAL ROUND**_

His hands were shaking. Why were his hands shaking?

(Haah, deep breaths, deep breaths. Now is not the time to panic.

 _oh spICY CHRISTMAS HOT SAUCE HE COULD HAVE COOTIES!? HE COULD HAVE CO_ _ **O-)**_

 _ **START**_

"Hey, squirt-"

The young blond ends up throwing the controller upwards and topples over his seat with a scream. "I DIDN'T DO IT!" And add insult to injury, the controller hits him on the head.

"Pfft," is what he hears before the brunette in front of him blows up in laughter. The younger is about to tell her off when a cry from the television catches his attention.

His character was getting his butt kicked!

Kai grabs the controller before he could and he struggles to get it back, thinking that he - _she_ , he reminds himself- will make him lose the battle. Surprise fills him when she pushes him away and begins to play. "I got this, Lloyd. Calm down."

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting," she grins at him cheekily (he'll deny that he found that cute), fingers fluidly mashing across the controller with ease. His character had been down to, at most, a quarter of their original health, there's no way she's going to-

She uses a move that he's never used nor seen before and the opposing character's about three-fourth health reaches critical _and_ is left disoriented, leaving Kai to attack them with just one more kick.

 _ **K.O.**_

 _ **WINNER**_

-win...?

Lloyd stares at the screen, mouth agape. "How-?"

"I'm the Video Game Champion here for a reason." She stands up and pulls him up at the same time, his insides fluttering at her touch. "And I came in here to tell you that," she stretches her slightly stiff body, "dinner was almost ready." They walk out the room, Kai leading the way.

"Was?"

He's sent a wry look. "We're probably late, honestly. Sensei's being a stickler for rules today and wants everyone at the table so we could all eat together," she chuckles. "'Cause we're a family', he said. But I think he's just happy that you're here now."

A foreign feeling washes over him at her words. It was... _nice_.

After that, silence covers them. It wasn't uncomfortable, but he'd rather they talk if he were to be honest.

"So, uh, that move you used earlier..." He wrings his hands together. "Coul-"

"No."

Ack! Flat out rejection _stings_...

"Aww, why noooot-?" He whines. (Inwardly, he's glad that the silence is gone.) "I promise I won't tell the others about it!"

"And give _you_ the chance to beat me? Hah, not happening, little man. Besides," she stops, Lloyd nearly knocking into her, "we're here."

 _ **-(0)-**_

 *** this is from Lloyd's POV, maybe there are and he hasn't seen them and it's a bad boy school come on, people there probs lie lmao**

 **okay fine i have writer's block someone help me**

 **might continue, plunnies have started to develop kek :v**


	2. Volcano

**_A/N: bro-bro watched The Green Ninja, i watched with him, this popped up, end of story_**

 ** _(I didn't expect anyone to read this to be honest? and i actually got some faves and follows, and a review? i'm so surprised?)_**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago and other affiliated characters._**

 ** _Volcano_**

 _They're trapped._

Lloyd wraps his arms around the older's waist and buries his head on Kai's shoulder, terrified beyond belief. The little 'island'-the only thing keeping them from being _fried_ \- both of them are on is melting - _dissolving?_ he wonders as Gene's ramblings come to mind for a brief second- faster than he wanted to and it's so **hot** that he feels like his skin is melting. There are hands going through his blond locks -it feels nice, comforting, _soothing_ \- and his hands gripping the brunette's ninja suit feel clammy and sweaty.

(-and they might die, they might die, _they're gonna_ **die** and just when he could _finally_ see his father _again-_ )

"Why won't my full potential _unlock_?" He hears Kai whisper angrily, voice cracking. Then he - _she_ , he still isn't used to this, why _is_ that?- pulls Lloyd away from her shoulder and leans down, their foreheads connecting.

(-and suddenly he's not sure if it's the heat that's making his cheeks warm up and his heart is beating faster, maybe cause they were about to _die-?_ )

"I'm sorry," the ninja mutters, bright eyes seeming to stare at his very soul -and looking close _to tears_ , but he's just seeing things, right? "I'm not strong enough, I never was, never will be. _Always a screw-up_." She lets out a bitter laugh and Lloyd winces at the sound of it. "Can't even save the kid who's become a little brother to me."

 _Little brother._

Those words shouldn't have affected him, _so why was his heart hurting so much?_

"This wouldn't have happened if I didn't free the snakes though," he says, ignoring the pain in his chest. "And you've helped and saved a lot of people, right? You've done a lot."

'More than you know. Especially to me.'

Kai lets loose a bark of -pure, genuine, _happy_ \- laughter despite the grim situation and the chest pains subside a little, knowing that _he_ , _Lloyd Garmadon_ , made her laugh. "Tell you what, kid. If we ever get outta this mess alive, I'll teach you that move I showed you the first day you began to live with us," she grins. "Sound good?"

"Then I'll kick your butt," he taunts, eyes _glowing_ in determination and body suddenly overcome with a powerful sensation, unpolluted energy flowing through his veins. Her eyes widened. "And you'll regret it."

"So that's why," she whispers, her face lighting up with realization. Lloyd gives her a questioning look.

'I was supposed to protect you, wasn't I?' Her lips curl into a smile and pure, unadulterated power starts to emerge within her. Body glowing with power, seeming to turn into the very element she wielded.

"Kai, your full potential-!" Lloyd exclaims in awe.

She wraps her arms around him and stares at the hole above them, eyes glowing with determination, both literally and figuratively.

"Hold on tight, we're getting the heck outta here."

Lloyd tightens his grip and squawks in surprise as his feet stops touching the rock -that immediately got swallowed whole by the lava- and he's _flying!_

They land on the Destiny's Bounty none too softly. He drops to the ground, wincing at how hard his feet hit the wooden floor - _that hurt!_

He turns to the brunette -wanting to gloat cheerfully of their survival and how _awesome_ that was- just in time to see the bright, burning aura surrounding her dissipate.

Then she falls to the ground with a thump.

 ** _"KAI!"_**

 ** _-(0)-_**

 ** _A/N: got another one (still trying to sort out in my head) coming up and that might end up being the last one lmao (unless i get another plunny lol)_**


	3. Sneak Peaks

**A/N: Soo, uh, remember what I said that I still had one last plunny before I run out? *scratches cheek* Yeah, turns out I actually have…seven…yes, you read right SEVEN plunnies, so umm…yeah**

 **I'm not used to writing non character- ambiguous works (most that you would see on my Wattpad acc instead) so I apologize if anyone had seemed OOC in the previous chapters**

 **Oh, and this isn't really a complete chapter. Literally like what the title says they're sneak peaks of my current plunnies that I've had and what you may expect for the next updates.**

 **Do note that they're bound to change as I progress further in writing them but I thought I at least could show you guys some progress**

 **(Thanks to the peeps who have read, reviewed, faved, and followed btw~ it makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside~)**

 **Oh, and as to if Kai ever taught Lloyd that move…well…let's just wait and see…**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **A Talk**_

He couldn't sleep.

Not after what had just been revealed to him.

Lloyd gets out of his bed, careful not to wake anyone up. Seeing as trying to sleep wasn't doing any good, roaming around the ship seemed like a nice way to get his thoughts straightened out. (And maybe finally get around to finding out just what it is that's making him have butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around a _certain_ red ninja.)

Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shadowed figure near one of the ship's edge.

'An intruder?!' He panics, gripping the hem of his shirt worriedly. 'Maybe I should see what or who it is...without getting seen, of course.' He hides behind one of the random barrels scattered around the deck and weaves his way through them, getting closer and closer and closer and-

The moonlight shines on their face and Lloyd gasps, sure that he's seen an _angel_.

To his surprise, the mysterious intruder was just Kai.

She's sitting near the edge, _burning_ amber eyes absently gazing at the bright lights in the dark night sky.

(And now, with Kai looking every bit of the woman that she never seems to be, Lloyd finds that he was falling deeper for her than he had ever expected.)

"I know you're there, Lloyd." She turns to face the barrel he was hiding behind. "Come out of hiding."

 ***post-GN, maybe? Who knooowsss**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **That same look**_

Lord Garmadon observes as his son happily chatters on about how Kai had saved him, noting the amount of _fondness_ in his voice as the young boy continued talking about the hotheaded red ninja.

 **(The weak-hearted one, easily manipulated if he pushed her hard enough-)**

Later on, when the brunette had finally woken up from her earlier relapse, his son had been the first one to reach her door. He tackled her in a hug (his face looking flushed, he noticed) and proceeded to ask her questions about her well-being.

That struck him as odd.

Last he heard, Lloyd had been in Darkley's and considering how much he wanted to impress him (the boy even released the snakes from their tombs for Spinjitzu's sake!), the Dark Lord thought that he'd act evil around him.

And that action hadn't been evil at all.

 **(A disappointment. Then again he is just a boy, he could teach him how to be evil, mould him into someone who would rule Ninjago as his second-)**

Then he sees that look Lloyd gives her and suddenly everything made sense.

 ***hmm, wonder what happens here~**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **Child's Play, Child's Love**_

Lloyd gulps, seeing the brunette younger and most likely the same age as him. She looked so short and it was not really helping that the baggy clothing she currently wore made her look... dare he say it, _adorable_.

He absently wonders if he might actually have a chance with her, now that they were the same age.

 ***think it's pretty obvious lol**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **Assuming is bad, don't ya know?**_

"Uh, this has been bothering me for a while," Lloyd says one night during dinner. "But did you guys know Kai was a girl the first time or-?"

Kai and Cole both flushed red, Jay -whose face erupts into a scarlet red- spits out his drink and splutters, words blurring together, and Zane's mouth twitches upwards in amusement. Nya bites her lip, laughter threatening to escape her. Even his uncle had a hint of a smirk on his face!

"What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Though judging from their reactions, Lloyd already had an inkling as to _what_ happened. And he didn't like the thought. Not. _One._ _**Bit.**_

 ***Anon's question in their review was the one who inspired this plunny kek XD and it doesn't look like I'm abandoning this one anytime soon though, so you're good XD**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **Always Too Weak**_

Those words haunt her.

 _"I SHOULD'VE BEEN THE GREEN NINJA!"_

She still hates that she _wasn't strong enough_. Wasn't strong enough to resist the staff's **corruption** , the power **too addicting** , too weak to **fight back**.

 _Too weak, like_ _ **always**_ _._

 ***again, too obvious but probs angst ahoy!**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **DON'T TOUCH HER**_

Morro tilts Kai's chin, forcing her to look at him and stare at his dark, ghastly eyes. Leaning forward -mere _centimeters_ away from claiming her lips- and wrapping his arm around her waist, he then whispers conspiratorially into her ear. " _Join me_."

 _ **"THAT'S IT!"**_ Lloyd screams, forcefully taking back control of his body. Morro -caught off guard- is thrown back out of the body, ghostly wisps surrounding him once more.

 ***haha, this one I'm looking forward to, Morro x Kai is a little guilty pleasure of mine lol~**

 **-(0)-**

 _ **First Kiss (and no, it's not Lloyd)**_

Suddenly he pull Kai into a _kiss_ , and she freezes and inwardly screams. A hand caresses her cheek and an arm goes around her waist, her face flushing red.

The man the two of them had been tracking turned around. Just as he hoped, the guy thought nothing more of the "teenage _couple_ making out" and merely ignored them. He lets up on the kiss soon after.

His cheeks then heat up as he suddenly realizes what he _just_ did. An apology already at the tip of his tongue, he turned to apologize to her until he backtracks at the unusual sight.

Kai brushes her fingers on her lips, the kiss replaying back in her mind. Her face a shade of red deeper and darker than her ninja suit and eyes slightly watery. "M-my..." She murmurs, unable to look him in the eye. "My first kiss..."

 ***HMMM I WONDER WHO THIS IS CAUSE IF IT ISN'Y LLOYD THEN WHOOO—**

 **Lol seriously who~? X3**

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: so, what do you guys think of the plunnies so far? Too boring? Too cliché? Too weird?**


	4. Not Again

**A/N: …sooo…uh…apparently I got sidetracked, lol**

 **This was way too good to pass out on tho, and to think it started from this little thing i randomly typed out:**

"Y-you're the Green Ninja, aren't you? You're supposed to be strong - _stronger than me_ \- so please, fight him." She was losing blood fast, and her consciousness was soon to follow.

"For me."

And Lloyd sees **red.**

 **I'm still working on the other ones, I promise** _ **(lielielie)**_

 **Okay fine, I'm trying to get my writing spirit back and i'm bound to end up with very crappy (at least more than usual) work if I force myself so yeah lmao**

 **-(0)-**

Lloyd sighs, staring blankly into the black void he currently resided in. Morro's possession hadn't been a two-way thing like he first thought it would be. Although Morro has use of his body and could sift through some of his memories, the ghost couldn't really will away Lloyd's mind and existence (the blond shivers, now that was a scary thought) and was stuck with him still living at the very back of his (their?) mind. He, on the other hand, couldn't view the things Morro had done (and is currently doing) and though he could peek at the ghost's thoughts when he lowered his guard enough, the green ninja couldn't really do much of anything. The only times he wound up regaining both his bearings and control of his body were when…

…whenever Kai was trying to get him back. Lloyd lets out another wistful sigh. He really missed her, the way her eyes gleamed with confidence and power, how her lips would curl into a smirk…oh, what he'd do to hear her voice agai-

"Lloyd, please!"

His eyes snapped wide open (when had he closed them?) at the voice. Was he hearing things or did he actually hear-

"Fight him!"

Yup, definitely not going crazy. That was Kai's voice, no mistaking it.

His surroundings (better yet, the lack of it) begin to transform into the familiar view of the real world.

"It's no use," he hears himself say although he didn't want to say that. It wasn't him talking. Sure he felt his mouth move but that hadn't been him to move it, if that made any sense.

(The misnomers were beginning to give the blond a headache.)

"Your _precious_ ," Morro hisses the word like it was poison on his tongue, "green ninja is too weak to fight me." Kai clenches her fists tightly, glaring at him (or rather Morro) like he was the scum of the world.

" _No,_ " she says, voice firm (yet somehow lacking the strength to back it up, almost as if she was trying to convince herself-) "I _know_ Lloyd. He wouldn't let a _weak_ green ninja _wannabe_ keep him down."

His hand starts inching towards the sword slung on his back just as Kai starts charging at him.

(–ugh _Morro_ , gah why does he even bother? This was just giving him a headache.)

"Look out!" he desperately wants to warn her. "I can't stop him!"

Kai lets out a cry of pain as the sword goes through her. Had Lloyd been the one in control, overwhelming shock and anger would be present on his face. Morro slowly pulls the sword out of her like it's nothing.

"Lloyd…Y-you're the Green Ninja, aren't you? You're supposed to be strong - _stronger than me_ \- so please, fight him." She was losing blood fast.

(He felt like vomiting at the large gash on Kai's stomach.)

"For me."

(There's just…so much **blood**.)

The female ninja slumps to the ground with a loud bang, blood ( _her_ _ **blood**_ _)_ beginning to pool around her.

Lloyd hadn't noticed when the tears started to flow but boy, was he ever glad he did.

"Well, now that we're done here, I can - _shit_ " Morro winces at the sudden burning sensation on his (technically, Lloyd's) cheeks and the shock and pain is just what Lloyd needed to regain control of his body.

"KAI!"

Lloyd runs over to her limp body, ignoring the blood that now clung to his (Morro's?) clothes. He recoils at the sight of her wound and he wishes he had been strong enough to resist the possession. He was the _Green Ninja_ for crying out loud! Prophesied savior! He defeated the Overlord and saved Ninjago for Spinjitzu's sake, _so why can't he even save the one he loved most—_

"L-Lloyd…?"

"Kai-!" He grips her (not bloody) hand and leans forward, foreheads connecting. He couldn't seem to stop the tears from pouring down his face. (There's still a faint sting from where the tears hit his skin but he ignores that.) She's alive, Morro hadn't killed her, _he could still save her—_

"I knew you," she coughs, red liquid dripping down her chin, "…I knew you could…do it…"

"I'm sorry," he sobs. "I'm sorry I wasn't strong enough-"

"Shhh," the red ninja places her finger on Lloyd's lips, effectively shutting him up. "You don't…have to apologize…"

"But-"

"Butts are for sitting." The words come out of her mouth immediately, almost instinctive. Her eyes begin to heavy and her vision starts to blur. "That's weird, I can't se-" Another coughing fit.

Lloyd panics and grips her tighter. "No no no nonono, I just got back-! I already lost Dad, I can't lose you too, _not now-_ "

Laughter comes from the dying girl. _(nonono, she isn't dead, she isn't dead, he won't let that happen, she will no_ _ **t DIE-**_ _)_

"I'm gonna die, aren't I?" Tears mix with the blood on her face, staining the liquid red. "This wasn't how I imagined I'd go down but," she smiles. "It's worth it."

He didn't know what came over him but he didn't care, this could (but not _is,_ never _is)_ very well be the last chance he'd have to confess his feelings for her.

"Don't leave me." He kisses her, brief, light, and chaste. " _Please,_ _ **I love you**_ _._ "

Before she could respond, the light in her eyes faded completely and her body goes limp in his arms.

 **(First his father, and now the only girl he ever loved-?)**

And yet again, Lloyd Garmadon loses another precious person in his life.

Another part of him dies inside.

 **(Hadn't he already suffered enough—?)**

 _And he wasn't ever getting her back._

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: btw you guys' thoughts? Did it seem sad? i rlly wanna know cause even tho I like writing sad stuff the most I think I fail at it the most as well lol**


	5. A Talk

**A/N: I didn't expect peeps to actually read this I'm overwhelmed gosh**

 **I'M SORRY IF I MADE YOU CRY LAST CHAPTER**

 **I DIDN'T MEAN TO**

 **I'M NOT USED TO WRITING HAPPY AND SAPPY STUFF**

 **I MEAN**

 **YOU GUYS ARE ALREADY LUCKY THAT THE FIRST TWO WERE SOMEWHAT FLUFFY**

 **A-and I guess I could reply to the recent reviews…**

 **(btw I don't see the reviews right away, why is that?)**

 **To RandomPerson (in CH.3): kek thanks :D let's hope I don't get sidetracked too much tho**

 **To TheAmberShadow (CH.3 & 4): That *points to Skylor* is something I've been meaning to avoid because truthfully I don't know. I've always headcanon'ed Kai as bisexual so…yeah. Y'know, Bai XD And I don't know how to respond to that? Cause I'm glad that I actually wrote good sad stuff but I feel really bad for making you sad…(and this chapter's not really much help either…)**

 **To EmritTheSpirit: *scratches the back of my head sheepishly and eyes the chapter below guiltily* I'm so sorry, please don't hate me! /cries Also about** **Assuming,** **you should probably stick to the A/N at the bottom of this chapter kek**

 _ **Disclaimer: I don't own Ninjago and its affiliated characters.**_

 **A Talk**

He couldn't sleep.

Not after what had just been revealed to him.

Lloyd gets out of his bed, careful not to wake anyone up. Seeing as trying to sleep wasn't doing any good, roaming around the ship seemed like a nice way to get his thoughts straightened out. (And maybe finally get around to knowing just what it is that's making him have butterflies in his stomach whenever he was around a _certain_ red ninja.)

Then out of the corner of his eye, he sees a shadowed figure near one of the ship's edge.

'An intruder?!' He panics, gripping the hem of his shirt worriedly. 'Maybe I should see what or who it is...without getting seen, of course.' He hides behind one of the random barrels scattered around the deck and weaves his way through them, getting closer and closer and closer and-

The moonlight shines on their face and Lloyd is sure that he's seen an _angel_.

To his surprise, the mysterious intruder was just Kai.

She's sitting near the edge, _burning_ amber eyes absently gazing at the bright lights in the dark night sky.

 _(And now, with Kai looking every bit of the woman that she never seems to be, Lloyd finds that he was falling deeper for her than he had ever expected.)_

"I know you're there, Lloyd." She turns to face the barrel he was hiding behind. "Come out of hiding."

He stands awkwardly, still behind the barrel, unsure of what he was supposed to do. Was he supposed to sit next to her? (A small part of him tingles in excitement at the thought.) Was he supposed to go back to his room or-?

"Come on," she pats the empty space beside her, motioning him to sit near her.

(He lets out a quiet "YES" in his mind, though he's not entirely sure as to _why_ that had made him so _happy_.)

"Can't sleep?" she asks, sparing him a glance.

He scratches the back of his head sheepishly. "Yeah," he mumbles. "Still coming to terms with me having…having to…" Lloyd gulps, finding himself still unable to say the words out loud. " _Y'know_."

She fills it in for him. "Fight your dad?"

The younger sighs, a heavy weight seeming to have appeared on his shoulders. "…yeah."

They spend a few more moments in silence, marveling at the beauty of the twinkling stars in the dark night sky until Lloyd decides to voice out the question that has been burning at the back of his mind.

"Hey, Kai?"

She replies to him with a noncommittal hum.

"Why are _you_ out here? This late at night?"

A shadow briefly covers her eyes at his inquiry but it told him everything.

(-her eyes flickered with…something, an emotion he couldn't _quite_ place and it was frustrating him, keeping him at his wit's end-)

He clenched his fist tightly in anger.

(-and a faint feeling of disappointment and…betrayal? loathing? resentment?)

"I should've known." The words had left him much louder than he had thought it would.

The brunette looks at him with surprise and…resigned acceptance?

"You're still hung up about not being the _chosen_ _ **Green Ninja**_ ," he hisses at the unwanted title. "Well guess what-!"

His voice grows louder.

" _I_ never even _wanted_ to be the _Green Ninja!_ I mean I'm gonna end up fighting my dad! Who is, by the way, an evil Dark Lord and someone I've been wishing to meet all my life! Someone I haven't been with all these years! The person I've been desperately trying to get back! And suddenly he has four arms! FOUR! Do you know how surreal and freaky that is?!" He runs his hand through his hair in frustration. "And then I find out that _YOU_ – _the person I admire most_ -" The feelings he has for her are more than that but he still won't admit that, at least not yet, not now. "-are vying for this position that I never even wanted to begin with! And for what?" Unwanted bitterness seeps in Lloyd's words and yet Kai still hasn't given any reaction to everything he's been saying, still staring reticently at him. Damnit he was _pouring his heart out_ over here, why was she so unbothered by all of this?!

"Power? Recognition? _Popularity_?!" His voice cracks. "I didn't –I never thought you'd stoop so low…I've always thought better of you."

Unexpected laughter reaches his ears and Lloyd doubles back at the unusual response. Had she gone crazy?

"Is that-" Another chuckle escapes her, sounding sad, hollow, and just plain _pitiful_. "Is that really how you think, Lloyd? Is that really what you think I wanted to gain from being the Green Ninja?"

A tear slips from her left eye and dribbles down her chin.

 _Had he broken her?_

She then whispers brokenly, "You couldn't have been more right."

 _ **What-**_

"All throughout my childhood in Ignacia it's always Nya. Nya Nya Nya, it's always her that everyone loved." Never had Lloyd heard such bitterness and malice coming from Kai. "'Oh Nya, you're so pretty!', 'Oh Nya you're so smart!'" A sneer crosses the brunette's face. "So dependable, so reliable, so _**perfect**_ -!"

 _(A younger Kai watches in the shadows as Nya played with the other kids in the village, gripping a poorly made dagger in her hand._

" _You're really good at this, Nya!"_

" _Ah, no fair! You found me so quickly!"_

 _Nya giggles. "Let's play again! That was fun!")_

"And where did that leave me?"

 _(What was she doing wrong?_

 _Her clothes were tattered beyond belief and covered with soot and dirt._

 _Couldn't even make a tiny little dagger when Nya could already make a_ _ **sword.**_ _)_

"I was the screw-up. I couldn't compare to my **wonderful** and **amazing** sister." Her voice oozed with sarcasm. "I was the reject."

 _(Why didn't the other kids want to play with her?_

" _Ugly!"_

" _ **You're**_ _supposed to be Nya's older sister?"_

" _Hah, no wonder Nya's amazing. She had to deal with someone as_ _ **bad**_ _as you!"_

" _Why can't you be more like your sister?!")_

"I wanted to be noticed. Wanted to be more than just 'Nya's ugly and screw-up of an older sister'. I wanted to break free from Nya's shadow."

 _(Sometimes, Kai wonders, if she should just end it all._

 _She'd go somewhere where no one would easily find her, a sharp knife in her hands._

 _She could have easily be done with it all.)_

"I wanted –for _once_ in my _fucking life_ \- to do something _**right**_. Do something that would make people proud of me, and what better way than to be the world's prophesized savior?" She giggles in a way that made Lloyd shiver. "That'd be the biggest 'fuck you' to everyone who doubted me."

 _(She had enough of curling up in her bed, wondering what she was doing wrong to be treated so differently._

 _Wondering if the world would've been better without her._

 _Wondering if her existence had been a mistake._

 _Wondering if maybe she shouldn't have been born._

 _She'd do the world a favor, wouldn't she?_

" _Kai!"_

 _Nya-! What was she-?!_

" _I've been looking all over for you!" The younger Smith runs over to her sibling. "I've been so worried."_

" _You're lying."_

 _Nya is taken aback. What was her sister saying?_

" _No one would worry over me. I'm_ _ **nothing.**_ _" The tears Kai had been holding back start to flow.)_

"Kai…"

 _("What are you saying? I-"_

 _She'd made her decision. Kai raises the knife to her throat._

 _Nya tackles her to the ground, the sharp metal instead nicking her forehead, moreso on her_ _ **left**_ _._

" _NO!" Her little sister was sobbing onto her chest, whimpering pathetically. "Don't leave me, please. You're_ _ **not**_ _nothing. You're my_ _ **awesome**_ _big sister, you're the one who chases the monsters under my bed away, you're the_ _ **one I look up to**_ _, you're_ _ **Kai Smith**_ _."_

" _And I'm so_ _ **glad**_ _that_ _ **you're you**_ _."_

 _Nya stares at Kai, pleading and gripping her shirt tightly and Kai wonders how she could ever have hated her precious younger sibling._

" _I'm sorry.")_

Kai stays quiet, tears still trickling down her face. "But I couldn't hate her. I couldn't hate her –no, I never hated her. All that loathing and anger, it was directed at the wrong person."

 _I hated myself._

Her amber eyes are dull and broken as she looks at Lloyd. "And it looks like history is repeating itself."

Lloyd grimaces, worry filing his being.

What should he do?

What _can_ he do?

He doesn't know.

Maybe that's why he finds himself lunging at her, trapping her into a hug.

The brunette turns limp in his arms, still crying.

"I'm sorry."

To whom the apology was for, she didn't know.

"If it means anything, I like you just the way you are." Lloyd grips her tighter. "I'm _glad_ that _you're you_." Kai stiffens, letting out a quiet gasp. "And I don't want you to change. _Ever_."

She returns the hug with fervor, burying her face on his shoulders. "T-thank you," she rasps.

" _Thank you so much_."

 **-(0)-**

The next morning, Lloyd wakes up in his own bed. Looking as if he never got up in the middle of the night. As if he and Kai had never had that… _very emotional_ _talk…_

And it didn't seem like Kai gave any indication otherwise.

That was until she pulled him to the side when the others weren't around and gave him a quick peck on the cheek.

 _ **(-oh great First Spinjitzu Master he could die happy now, please don't let this be a dream-)**_

"Thanks," she tells him, her cheeks painted bright red. "…for everything. Especially last night." And she continues on to the training room, flustered yet _somehow_ happy.

Tentatively, Lloyd touches his cheek. _The one that_ _ **Kai**_ _kissed._

"I am so not taking a shower anymore."

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N:** _ **Holy fuck that turned a turn for the worst**_

 _ **(and I don't hate Nya I swear it just made for a good plot device aaaahhhhhHH-)**_

 _ **THIS WAS SUPPOSED TO A QUICK FLUFFY SKIT HOW THE HELL DID THIS HAPPEN?**_

 _ **These are the original notes:**_

 _ **Talk on porch late at night (GN post-reveal)**_ _ **  
**_ _ **He couldn't sleep. Not after what just been revealed to him.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **The moonlight shines on their face and Lloyd is sure that he's seen an angel.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **To his surprise, the mysterious intruder was just Kai.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **'Kai hardly ever lets her hair down.'**_ _ **  
**_ _ **She's sitting near the edge, burning amber eyes absently gazing at the bright lights in the dark night sky.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **And now, with Kai looking every bit of the woman that she never seems to be, Lloyd finds that he was falling deeper for her than he had ever expected.**_ _ **  
**_ _ **"You seemed peeved that I'm the Green Ninja...why is that? Why did you want to be the Green Ninja so badly?"  
"You're going to end up fighting your dad, idiot."  
"I didn't want you to go through that."**_

 _ **I deviated from the original idea so much like wow**_

 _ **AND LOOKS LIKE I ADDED TOO MUCH ANGST WHOOPS**_

 _ **I'M SORRY IF I HURT YOU GUYS I SWEAR I'LL MAKE IT UP TO YOU**_

 _ **THE NEXT ONE WILL ACTUALLY BE A FLUFFY SWEET MAYBE FUNNY ONE I SWEAR ON LLOYD'S LOVE FOR KAI**_

 _ **EITHER**_ _ **CHILD'S PLAY, CHILD'S LOVE**_ _ **OR**_ _ **ASSUMING IS BAD, DON'T YA KNOW**_

" _ **You swear on whose love for me?" (Kai)**_

" _ **YOU WEREN'T SUPPOSED TO SAY THAT WHY DID YOU SAY THAT" (Lloyd)**_

 _ **(ALSO THIS MAY HAVE EXCEEDED A THOUSAND WORDS HOLY SHIT-)**_


	6. Assuming is Bad, Don't Ya Know?

**Notes:**

 **Kai stops the convo  
Lloyd still curious and wanting to prove his suspicions and sate his curiosity he asks Zane for details  
Flashback to first ep, while they were waiting for Sensei's signal to attack Kai or them wondering of their new teammate  
"Wonder what he's like? What do you think Zane?"  
"Perhaps our new teammate would appreciate it if we use the right pronouns."  
or smtng like that idek lol  
*more in notebook***

 **A/N: holy fuck this was harder to write than I thought it would be**

 **Again I apologize in advance for any OOCness,** **like I've said before**

 ** _I am not used to writing with characters who already have a fixed personality_**

 **Replies/Reactions:**

 **To TheAmberShadow: haha I'll just burn that bridge when I get to it lmao  
still tho sorry for any feels kek, and the Green ninja-Nya parallels jealousy thing *shrugs* idk sometimes it seemed farfetched while I was writing it tbh but I wanted Lloyd to see ****_that_** **side of Kai or something lol**

 **To EmritTheSpirit: but basically bottomline is you don't hate me? Yey coolio~  
*raises an eyebrow questioningly* unlikely fluffly update? Lol was it because of the last part? Hhhh, even ****_that_** **is a mystery that I can't solve kek and here *hands you an ice pack thing* this could help you with your bruising feelings :D**

 **Btw think I should change it to rating T? cause I don't think my recent chapters are appropriate for 9 year olds like sure for those ages above 9 y/o it is and lol technicalities blah blah blah**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago or any affiliated characters_**

 ** _Assuming is bad, don't ya know?_**

 **-(0)-**

"Uh, this has been bothering me for a while," Lloyd says one night during dinner. "But did you guys know Kai was a girl the first time or-?"

Kai and Cole both flushed red, Jay –whose face erupts into a scarlet red- spits out his drink and splutters, words blurring together, and Zane's mouth twitches upwards in amusement. Nya bites her lip, laughter threatening to escape her. Even his uncle had a hint of a smirk on his face!

"What? What is it? Did I say something wrong?" Though judging from their reactions, Lloyd already had an inkling as to _what_ happened. And he didn't like the thought. Not. _One._ **_Bit._**

"You have not said anything wrong, Lloyd," Zane assures him. "The revelation of Kai's gender merely brings up some rather unpleasant memories for the three of them." The ice-wielder adds, gesturing to said three whose faces still burned bright red.

"Can we-" Kai says, burying her face in her hands. "Can we _please_ talk about something else?"

 **-(0)-**

A knock disrupts Zane from his meditation.

"Come in," he answers, unchanging in his position.

He had been expecting him anyway.

"To what do I owe the pleasure of this surprise meeting, Lloyd?"

Lloyd rolls his eyes good-naturedly at the other's theatrics. No doubt Jay had been tinkering with the nindroid's inner mechanics earlier. "Pretty sure you already know."

Zane shoots the blond with an amused smile. "You couldn't have been more right."

He tries not to flinch at the words, reminded of _that talk_ he had with Kai the night he was revealed to be the Green Ninja.

 _(_ _A tear slips from her left eye and dribbles down her chin._

 _Had he broken her?_

 _She then whispers brokenly, "You couldn't have been more right.")_

Zane seemed to not have noticed his poorly disguised flinch, or perhaps he merely chose to ignore it, sensing that it may be a sensitive topic.

Though seeing as it was Zane he was talking to, it was most likely the latter.

"Well then," Lloyds props himself onto the empty bed. "How _did_ you guys find out?"

"With the help of my supposed 'sixth sense' back then, I already suspected that Kai was a girl. Cole and Jay, on the other hand, didn't quite believe my claims at the time, finding the thought unlikely."

 _("So, what do you think he's like?"_

" _Who?"_

" _You know," the red-head nudges Cole. "Our new teammate!"_

 _The raven blinks slowly, unsure. "I don't know…I mean, so long as he doesn't get in the way and cooperates with us, I don't really mind."_

" _You're boring," Jay deadpans and receives a painful elbow to his side. "Ow-!" He winces, tentatively rubbing the, no doubt, sore spot. "So not cool, Cole. So not cool. I think it might bruise, geez." Then he turns to face Zane._

" _How about you, Zane? Your sixth sense telling you anything?"_

 _Momentarily surprised at the sudden inquiry, he doesn't respond immediately._

 _He didn't know why and how the thought had entered his realm of thought and consciousness, but he set those questions to the side for the time being. Perhaps, he muses, it had been his sixth sense just as Jay had quipped?_

" _I sense that our new teammate will be female.")_

"And the night of Kai's final test –wherein she had to fight the three of us while we were in disguise- they assumed that she was a male." He continues. "Not that I fault them, of course. Had I been without my 'sixth sense' then I would have also jumped to that conclusion. It didn't really help matters that Kai never told us or had shown any indication otherwise."

 _("Looks like Zane's sixth sense was wrong about something for once," Cole mutters, seeing the new addition to their team for the first time. "He's clearly a male."_

 _Still, to Zane it felt wrong to call their new teammate a "he" for some reason he couldn't understand._

 _Jay hums lightly, adjusting the suit he now wore. "You don't think he's trans, do ya?" Cole gives him an odd look. "Like maybe he's in denial. Or maybe he doesn't know it yet. That'd be interesting, I've never really had a trans friend before." The ginger narrows his eyes at the other two. "Unless of course there's something you guys aren't telling me."_

" _It's time," Zane informs them, hood already in place. The two nod and pull their hoods over their face._

" _It's show time." Jay adds, gently nudging Zane with a proud grin on his face. "Eh? Sounds cool right?")_

"Look Zane, I know you want to tell me all the details but can you just skip to the part where Cole and Jay find out?"

"Certainly, Lloyd," the nindroid opens a panel on his wrist. "Though perhaps it would be best if I show you instead."

The green clad blond hadn't open his mouth fast enough to utter his question of how he was going to do that. Zane's gray-blue eyes started to glow a bright and striking cerulean and a spectral, translucent screen appeared in front of them.

 _Jay and Cole were in their sleepwear, and so was I. It's been a few days since Kai came to live with us and had long became part of our group._

 _Though, the matter of Kai's gender had seemingly been left alone since he's been proven to be male (not that it had been actually backed up by real proof but there's been no indication otherwise-), I was still in doubt. My sixth sense –as Jay had long since coined the term and it had stuck- had never lead me astray before._

" _Ahh," Cole stretches his aching back. "Now that was a work-out."_

" _You don't say," Jay rubs his most likely stiff neck. "I'm sore all over. Let's just hit the hay already."_

 _Hay?_

" _We don't have any hay in our dojo, Jay. And why would you hit hay? I had thought you'd want to immediately get into bed-"_

 _Jay puts his arm around my shoulders, effectively stopping me from continuing my words. "I really need to teach you the art of humor." He pauses and adds, "And idioms. Expressions would probably be great too."_

 _We had already reached our shared quarters, by that time Cole grips the doorknob and had opened the door widely._

" _Ah-! WAIT NO_ _ **DON'T-!**_ _"_

 _Kai's protest came too late._

Lloyd's face flushes bright red at the sight on the holographic video. He covers his eyes with his hands but Zane notices that the younger peeks through them anyway.

 _We froze._

 _Standing there in the room was Kai –cheeks painted red with embarrassment- topless with only a bra covering his, or should I say_ _ **her**_ _, breasts. She had her pajama pants mid-way on her thigh thus exposing her lacy underwear._

 _Jay and Cole blushed madly, immediately clamping their hands over their eyes._

" _WE'RE SORRY!"_

" _GET OUT!" Kai screams, shielding her naked body with a towel on the drawer. She throws a bottle of…something…at the three of us and that's when I push the motionless Jay and Cole out of the room. I closed the door with a slam, letting out a sigh of relief. I turn to my fri –brothers, Cole staring blankly into space with his hand clutching at his chest whilst Jay buried his face into his hands and mumbled muffled words, with some that sounded like "I didn't see that, I never saw that, I didn't see that, why did Zane have to be right—"_

" _I believe that the expression best used in this scenario would be 'I told you so'." I say, trying to let up the awkward tension currently casting over us._

" _Holy sh-"_

Zane turns off the hologram before Cole finishes his curse and turns to Lloyd, who now was lying sprawled on the bed muttering something incomprehensible under his breath as his face still remained red as Kai's ninja attire. The younger blond had already known what probably happened –no thanks to some of old classmate's recs for shows to watch (which he had been forced to watch…eventually), and that had been mostly anime and the like.

Still, actually _seeing_ _**that**_ was on a whole different level, _geez-_

The Master of Ice then notices the drip of red on Lloyd's face.

"Lloyd…is your nose _bleeding_ …?"

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: And here's a little extra writing thing that never made it to the cut**

 **Probs non-canon in the continuity of BAE unless I manage to include this somehow in a future update so yeah don't look forward to that lmao**

 _ **Extra:**_

Later when he was alone and after making sure that the coast was clear, (A phrase he heard often that he thought would best describe this very instance; he knew that filing it away in his database would be a good decision) Zane replays the scene in hologram mode, pausing at the image of Kai with the pants still half-way through her leg.

The nindroid never noticed it before, until that time that he presented this video with Lloyd, but there were some odd albeit faint markings on her thighs that made him _worry_.

He zooms in at the markings.

That confirmed his suspicions. Those were _scars_ on Kai's lithe, toned body, seeming to be inflicted by a small blade or razor.

An item easily accessible in _any_ household.

None of them seemed to be recent though - _thank the First Spinjitzu Master for that_ \- yet something nagged at him.

It was how _faint_ and _faded_ they were.

 _But Kai would've been just a mere child…_

Zane shakes his head and files the new information away at the back of his mind (did he really have a mind or was it merely an overly advanced and well-made A.I. system?), well for now at least. He would talk to her about _that_ one day.

Not today, though.

Not when she seemed so _fragile_ ever since the whole Green Ninja fiasco.

 _(He is the_ _ **oldest**_ _._

 _He is easily replaceable and can be repaired,_ _ **they are not**_ _._

 _He is made to_ _ **protect**_ _them._

 _He is a_ _ **robot**_ _made of metal that of which_ _ **can be fixed**_ _. They are_ _ **human**_ _, soft and easily damaged. Wounds leave_ _ **scars**_ _and stitches on their body that will_ _ **never**_ _be erased and fully healed._

 _ **They**_ _are his_ _ **family**_ _, and he will do_ _ **anything**_ _to keep them_ _ **safe**_ _and_ _ **alive**_ _._

 _Even if he gets_ _ **destroyed**_ _in doing so.)_

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: ahahahahahahaha I failed to make this fluffy and sweet kill meh**

 **Fluffy, funny writings will never be my forte lmao I mean just look at my Mother's Day one-shot even** _ **that**_ **was somewhat sad aayyyyy *insert lenny face here cos I'm a loser that doesn't know how to put emoticons/emojis***

 **This is why I don't have nice things lol I make everything sad~~**

 **never leave me with a fluffy idea because I will taint it hhhh**

 **Haha I love the word delirious a lot btw**

 **Also evanescent is a fave especially its meaning~**

 **Lel do you know how much I struggled with how much info I should put becos I didn't want the reader to be omniscient about everything that happens and how everyone feels?**

 **I could've put Cole's feelings**

 **I could've put Jay's thoughts**

 **hell I could've put Kai's feelings and thoughts**

 **But I didn't**

 **Cos I wanted other peeps to fill in that info in their heads, share it in their review if they felt up to it**

 **(and okay I admit, I was scared to touch on their character too much for fear of making them OOC (like I always do whenever I write but sshhh you never read that) but I'm not lying with the above either)**

 **I wanna see how you peeps minds work, how you view things cause the human mind is just so fascinating and I have a lot of 2AM thoughts about the complexity of our mind and emotions and "why the fuck do we exist" that I can never seem to write or type out bc my mind goes a mile a minute every damn time**

 **I'm 14 I shouldn't really be thinking of these kinda stuff tho lmao**

 **so feel free to ignore that kekekek**

 **did you know that there's a word called "tintinnabulation" which means tinkling**

 **it looks so cute to me fsr and idk y**


	7. First Kiss (and no, it's not Lloyd)

**A/N: so, I haven't updated in a week, lol sorry**

 **Anyway, school's coming up on June 5 for me so don't expect much updates from me cause apparently 9** **th** **grade is hell year, or so they say**

 **Sorry if the characters are OOC, and if the one-shot below seems like utter crap, I apologize**

 **So, replies, anyone?**

 **To TheAmberShadow: blep :p I doubt that would happen to anyone really, it's mostly in animes and comics that I've seen something like that happen. It's more of with Kai being so frazzled by her sister's capture that she doesn't care to notice and that any references to her gender are often scarce and few in between. Really? Not much 14-year-olds here or-?**

 **To EmritTheSpirit: Do I really give my one-shots sharp turns? Lol :v Rhyme? Huh, where? Ah, just Cole's way of calming himself (and maybe his hormones, you never know, he** ** _is_** **a teen-) lel, it's not that hard to predict that Lloyd will have a nosebleed tho :p lel thanks for the assurance kek, very much appreciated :D**

 **To Anon: not gonna lie, I got worried that you lost interest when you didn't review back then lmao but it's just probs RL stuff or smtn right?**

 **(CH. 2) Yeah, I am not kidding lol I don't expect much of anything so anyone actually reading any work of mine is a surprise. It's Kai's determination to be the Green Ninja that prevented him from finding his own True Potential in canon afterall. And I don't know if anyone noticed this but when I emphasized words like glow near the part where Kai realizes that she is meant to protect Lloyd, Kai actually sees Lloyd's green energy flow through him and his red eyes turn green for moment (though I didn't explicitly mention it). That's how she knew. Of course he's hopeless. He's a kid who doesn't understand what being in love is, much less having a crush. He reads R-15 comics and maybe that gives him a more teenage mentality but that's p much it**

 **(CH. 3) know the feel, like on Wattpad when the author actually responds to a comment I made lmao :v lel it's already posted too, Chapter 6, most recent one kek and well, you might be a bit disappointed with this one cause not much Lloyd finding out about** ** _that event_** **here but I might make a separate one for it, who knows *shrugs***

 **(CH. 4) huh, seems like this chapter's a real sad fave lmao :v jk and yeah, one day he'll be happy, just not now lol XD why would I do this? well you'd have to take apart the inner machinations of my twisted mind for one thing :v lol no promises on that one, I still find this chappy to be moderately, barely sad tho XP *hands some tissues* Here, wipe your tears, sorry for the sad DX**

 ** _Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago._**

 ** _First Kiss (and no, it's not Lloyd)_**

 **-(0)-**

The soft glow of the moon spread across the peaceful night of Ninjago City as most of its inhabitants slept.

Kai shivers slightly at the cold air. She keeps her hands in the confines of the warm pockets of her red jacket, and continues her late night walk. She couldn't sleep -the reason escaped her- but she felt like strolling aimlessly for a bit (hopefully it would tire her enough so that she could finally sleep) and it was just her lucky day (or night, rather) that the Destiny's Bounty had stopped atop the city for tonight. So the red ninja put on her casuals, slipped away from her room, and dropped down from the flying ship to a building's rooftop, unnoticed.

'Should I go back?' she wonders, absentmindedly kicking a soda can in her way. 'I still don't feel like sleeping yet, though it _is_ getting pretty late…'

A suspicious shadowy figure catches her eye as it sped through one of the more dark and creepy-bordering-abandoned alleyways. Any ounce of fatigue was swept away by sudden excitement and curiosity. Her lips curved into a grin as she began trailing the mysterious man.

'This just got interesting.'

 **-(0)-**

Kai lets out a gasp in surprise as she collides into a person who literally appeared out of nowhere. A hand clamps her mouth as she struggled in the person's hold. He –judging by what little of the person's physique she'd seen, Kai is certain that the person is a male- drags her behind a corner, sneaking glances at the man she had been following.

"Stop struggling," he hissed in her ear, she stiffens at the familiar voice. "He might see us."

After he was certain that the man wouldn't be noticing them anytime soon, he releases her.

"What are you doing?! You almost blew my-" His eyes widen as he finally sees the brunette fully.

She smirked and crossed her arms. "Nice to see you too, Shadow."

"Kai?" the ashen male asks, bewildered. "Why are you here?" Then he adds in an annoyed tone, "And the name's Shade, damnit."

"Right back at 'cha, big guy." She lit her finger with her fire and playfully shot it at him, the fire extinguishing as soon as it came closer to the taller male. "Is the man important? A bad guy?"

Shade peers back at where he last saw the man and cursed, seeing no trace of the man's presence. He grabs Kai by her arm, the shadows beneath their feet starting to envelop the two of them.

"What in the Underworld-!?"

"I'll fill you in as we go," he tells her. "I can't afford to lose his tracks, _not now_."

The dark, translucent material shaped into a sphere that covered them both. Slowly, it's absorbed by the ground until it swallowed the shadow ball whole with a pop.

 **-(0)-**

True to his word, Shade began telling her about the man.

He never got his real name, but he was called "Devil's Puppet" amongst many of the underground. Top-notch drug dealer and hitman. Shade had been tracking him for a while now, hoping to get anything that could expose him and possibly all of the crime rings he's involved with. He's visited the Master of Shadow's hometown a few weeks back and left behind the dead body of their mayor behind.

The dead body of the man who had raised Shade like he was his own.

"Didn't think you were _that_ vengeful." She commented wryly but he ignored her.

Shade is alarmed when the "Devil's Puppet" stops in his tracks. Did he notice that he was being followed…? He bit his lip. Great FSM, he needed to make themselves as inconspicuous as possible, but how? He chances another look and threw all caution to the wind. The pale teen braved himself for what he had to do.

Suddenly he pulls Kai into a _kiss_ , and she freezes and inwardly screams. A hand caresses her cheek and an arm goes around her waist, her face flushing red.

The man the two of them had been tracking turned around. Just as he hoped, the guy thought nothing more of the "teenage _couple_ making out" and merely ignored them. He lets up on the kiss soon after.

His cheeks then heat up as he suddenly realizes what he _just_ did. An apology already at the tip of his tongue, he turned to apologize to her until he backtracks at the unusual sight.

Kai brushes her fingers on her lips, the kiss replaying back in her mind. Her face a shade of red deeper and darker than her ninja suit and eyes slightly watery. "M-my..." She murmurs, unable to look him in the eye. "My first kiss..."

"I- I- the Devil's Pup- he was-" Shade waves his arms frantically in an attempt to properly explain his actions, his cheeks tinged a bright shade of pink. "He could've seen us, I needed to make us not look like a threat…"

"And that was your solution?! To _k-kiss_ me?!" The Master of Fire yells at him, sparks igniting from her hand. "You couldn't have used your shadows to hide us?! Or I don't know, maybe you could've used that shadow ball thing to teleport us away from him!"

Shade sweats nervously at the fiery woman. _Damn, she had a temper!_ Kai takes a deep breath, and wills away the flames on her hand.

"Let's just keep on going," she announces a bit _too_ calmly for his liking. "You have a grudge to be dealt with, don't you?"

Amber eyes stare right through him and she smiles threateningly. "At the very least, give me the finishing blow, won't you? That much, you owe me for all this trouble."

Shade could only nod.

 **-(0)-**

They got found out eventually.

The black market was no place for "a couple of kids" and that was when they got caught.

Kai was a terror that night, Shade shudders at the memories of malicious and raging flames that erupted from her fury. Glad that she hadn't burned _him_ to a crisp while she was at it.

They left them at the care of local authorities and Shade suffered the awkwardness of the silence that transpired afterwards.

"I'm sorry," he manages to say. "I know I shouldn't have done _that_ to keep him unaware of us following him." Kai doesn't say a word. "Maybe if I was thinking straight then I wouldn't have-"

"Look Shadow-"

"It's Shade."

Kai rolls her eyes and lets out a small chuckle. " _Shade_ , I still haven't forgiven you for stealing my-" Her face turns a light shade of red. "-first kiss. But let's just keep this between us, alright? Much as I am flattered that you deemed me attractive enough-" Shade chokes on his spit and coughs loudly.

"I don't like you that way though, romantically I mean."

"Never said that you did." Kai purses her lips. "Unless of course, you _do_ like me that way-"

"I DON'T."

She laughs, and the last bit of the awkward tension is gone as he laughs along with her.

"Don't be offended, but I'm going to try my best to avoid you for a while. Just the two of us, I can handle, but if the guys were with me I might explode. Literally."

"I'm gonna do the same anyway. See you never?"

"Hopefully."

 **-(0)-**

"Hey look, it's Shadow!" Jay exclaims, waving his arm to get the raven-haired male's attention. "HEY, SHADOW!"

"My name is Shade, damnit!" He says automatically until it registers in his brain just _who_ it is that called out his name.

 _Crap._

Shade looked at the ninja like a deer in headlights. And a slight blush appeared on both of their faces when they saw the other. The other ninja stared at the two's unusual reactions curiously. Though a certain blond felt a twinge of jealousy (and perhaps, slight anger) in his heart, seeing how easily the Master of Shadow had made the brunette blush.

Kai slaps her forehead, feeling a headache coming on. _Just her_ _ **luck**_ _._

The world just _loved_ to screw with her, didn't it?

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: Surprised on who it was? Yeah, me too**

 **Originally it was supposed to be Cole tho, here are the original notes:**

 **NS2 or 3?  
Stake out, Kai and Cole pair  
Suddenly droid (or henchman of the gang they're tracking down) comes by and they need to lay low or smtn  
Cole pulls her into a kiss so that the droid or guy doesn't notice them  
"I'm sorry!"  
"M-my…first kiss…" Blushy shy Kai touching her lips**

 **Then it turned into:**

 **NS4** ** _  
_** ** _the guy is Shade  
Kai is walking around the city/patrolling when she sees suspicious activity  
she later bumps into Shade (literally) and they work together  
Shade's been tracking down this particular drug dealer/murderer, high in the crime ring and black market in the underground, for a while now  
later on they see each other again, things get awkward real fast_**

 **For some reason I don't –for the life of me- understand (i was considering Ash tho lmao)**

 **Looks like I have a habit of deviating from my original ideas**

 **See this is why I'm not capable of making a chaptered story, I change my mind every like five seconds**

 **Tho I do have some ideas on where I want Gale (my other story) to go…**

 **(Skillet songs are p awesome)**


	8. Party

**A/N: hiiiii-**

 **(lol 1,000 views what-)**

 **Lol school's coming up in 3 days and I dread every passing moment towards it haha~**

 **I have some Ideas of one-shot I want to write but lol, I can't find myself writing it out fsr so I thought "might as well share these stupid ideas of mine haha~!"**

 **Ideas:**

 _ **(1)**_

 _Do you ever wonder if Garmadon contemplated on killing himself after he got bitten?_

 _I mean, he's a kid then and I think his world revolved a bit around his family the most...then one day he's informed he now has evil/darkness coursing through his veins and most likely will end up hurting his loved ones? That he might hurt his precious little brother, his best friend?_

 _And the times when his "evil fits" were at its worst (those times where he ends up hurting Wu and when he snaps out of it, Garmadon just sees the brother who he wanted to protect staring up at him with wide and terrified eyes and his heart just breaks inside), do you think he doesn't think that maybe it'd be best -what with him unable to control the "evil" in him- if he died cause then at least he wouldn't hurt anyone and he won't be the person to bring Ninjago to ruins_

 _But then he'll find Wu smiling sheepishly at him(the older winces at the newly adorned bandages he wears), asking him to play or train with him (because it's his fault his older brother is like this and maybe, just maybe he could help him get rid of that darkness or at least make it bearable, and they can go back to being close again (because Garmadon closed himself off, he was scared, anything could set him off, a ticking time bomb and he would never forgive himself if Wu gets badly hurt cause of him{or worse, get killed by him but he pushes the thought away} and protect Ninjago together like they always dreamed of doing)_

 _Garmadon then grins at Wu and they both race to their training grounds._

 _Not now, Garmadon swears to himself. Not when he can still see Wu's little smiles, not when he can still fight it, not when there's still hope._

 _ **(2)**_

 _So ya know in Double Trouble, Bizzaro! Kai is the last one to get hit and he even goes like "ah wait don't hit meh plz"_

 _What if to escape he suddenly pulls up Kai's hood and fucking smashes his lips onto his and the shock (and probs trauma for the li'l kiddies) makes Kai release him (the others still gaping at what has just transpired) and he manages to get away never to be seen again_

 _(Fine I just wanted Bizzaro! Kai to kiss Kai you found me out oh no)_

 _Then Ronin finds this teenage brunet on the streets that just won't leave him alone, blegh idolizing him, and just gives in_

 _"Fine but only because I needed an extra hand anyway, no salary tho"_

 _After a few days:_

 _"Damnit the kid's growing on me"_

 _"For a teen, he sure acts a lot like a kid"_

 _"It's like he was just born recently"_

 _"Shit did he just call me 'Dad'?"_

 **Plus there's an extra down below but~ spoilers for guys who haven't seen Hands of Time yet so ignore that if you don't wanna get spoiled~**

 **Replies:**

 **To TheAmberShadow: There are really awesome writers here~ I'm just not that active that much /cries plus school is coming aaahhh- huh, is that Shade x Kai a thing? Lmao, idk the plot I had in mind in the first part never really made sense so I revised my idea kek And yes, it is a homage to the name change XD glad someone caught that haha~**

 **To Anonymous7: haha, itchukei~ I'm actually starting school myself in a few days lmao Besides, sometimes RL takes priority or smtn lol Honestly, I'm just glad you still read these crap of mine lololol**

 **To EmritTheSpirit: Kek I'll take your word for it then~! Huh lel, I guess it does rhyme XD Lol killing feelings :D Yep, it's Shade, wow, you a mind-reader? or was I too obvious back then? originally I was going to replace Cole with Ash tbh but it didn't make sense how they'd up like that if Ash could just dissipate himself in the first place lol Haha, I think either is fine anyway~**

 **Btw I have no idea how parties work~ Never been to one beside the obligated family ones haha~**

 **Nor do I know how alcohol affects the mind~**

 _ **Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago and affiliated characters.**_

 _ **(**_ _ **oh quick question, really random, but what Hogwarts House do you think The Ninja will most likely be in? just curious on your views)**_

 _ **And obligatory apology for any OOCness~ haha~**_

 **-(0)-**

Loud party music blasted in his ears, it was a wonder he wasn't deaf yet.

(Briefly he wondered how Jacob was doing, must be worse-)

Lloyd weaved through the dense crowd, searching for a more calm and quieter place to stay.

(Not that he was a party pooper, yet this was really uncomfortable what with him not being an actual teen. Sure, he probably had a bit of a teenage mentality but you can thank Star Farer for that.)

Maybe he could even find his teammates in this elemental chaos of a party. He chanced a look back at the makeshift dance floor and _did he just see someone throw their pants away what-_

Yeah, he sweatdropped at the sight, he retracted his earlier statement. He was so not finding any of them here.

Luck may have smiled upon him that night, the buffet table wasn't crowded sans maybe Griffin who seemed to be passed out near the...tikka masala? Whatever that is. Huh, that's weird. You'd think his metabolism would prevent that. Not that he'd know, Science was never his strong suit. (Gene rambled so much that he instinctively tuned out anything related to it-)

Oh Spinjitzu, his mouth was so dry. His red eyes spot the bowl of punch and he walked towards it. Why was this place so big?! Geez, he knew Skylyr ***** was loaded thanks to Chen's business and all that but really just _-why?_

He grabs one of those paper cups that he's ever only really seen in movies and comics _(oh wow he's actually using it wow wow wow-_ ) and scoops some of the punch with the ladle beside it _(aaaahhhhh he was actually using this thing aahhh-)_ and it into his cup. Lloyd grins proudly at his achievement and gladly drinks the the cold liquid. ******

"Are you positive that you want to drink that, Lloyd?"

Err, he would have. Had Zane not stopped him. Oh wait, he eyes the drink in the cup suspiciously. Don't tell me-

Please, of all the movie cliches in all of Ninjago, don't tell him that-

"Pixal had informed me that the punch had an abnormally large amount of alcohol in it," Zane told him, taking away the cup from his hand while he sulked (not pout because he's physically a teen now _and teens do not pout-)_ at his chance of finally tasting the drink being taken away from him.

Yep, someone spiked the punch. He'd been hoping that had been one of the lies that teen movies had shown them. Looks like he was _-unfortunately-_ wrong.

"I'm afraid I hadn't warned the others in time. They appear to be very intoxicated, Kai more so unexpectedly."

Lloyd blinks at that. Did he hear that correctly?

"Are you trying to telling me that Kai is a lightweight?"

"Odd question, but what does her weight-" Zane pauses. "Wait, that's not what you meant, is it?"

"It's not important," the blond dismisses. "But where is she right now? And where are the others?"

"I haven't seen them since they went here to get drinks. Perhaps we should split up, we'll cover more ground th-"

"Found them!"

"That was surprisingly quick-"

Zane followed Lloyd to where Cole was…filming Kai?

Kai kept swaying on her feet, it was amazing that she's managed to stay up right without anyone helping her. Lloyd averted his eyes from her, a quick look had told him that her jacket had been removed and that one of her undershirt's straps is hanging loosely from her shoulders, exposing a bit of her, ahem, chest. He focused his attention on Cole for now.

 _(oh FSM an image of Zane's holographic video is coming back to the forefront of his mind oh boy stop it brain stop iiitttt-)_

"Cole, what are you-" A hand clamps over his shoulder. A flash of blue telling him who it was. "Jay?" He turns to the red head and blanches at the strong scent of alcohol suddenly overwhelming him. The blue-clad male had a half-dazed look in his eyes and his face was flushed red. Somehow, he wasn't as drunk or dead on his feet, so that's a plus. Maybe.

"Come on, Lloyd. Don't be a debby-downer, have some fun!" Jay grins at him. "Just relax, we saved the city from snake cultists and their noodle-making secretly a-bad-guy-with-an-obsession-with-buttons leader. And," he wraps an arm around Zane and pulls him in the awkward hug. "We got our ro-bro back! We deserve a break! Oh wow, Zane, you're really cold. Colder than usual. Are you made of tungsten now? Platinum?"

"Actually, I'm my body is composed of various types of metal, though most of them are made of titanium. Had I not told you of this before?"

"Huh, must've slipped my min-"

In the middle of the conversation, Lloyd twisted himself out of Jay's hold and went to stop whatever it is that Cole was doing.

"Woah Lloyd, haha~" The Green Ninja finds himself once again trapped in Jay's hold. He walks him over to the two, Zane close behind them. "Not so fast, not escaping me this time!"

"Are you happy?" Cole hides a smile behind his hand.

"I'm happy~!" Kai replied in a high-pitched, cutesy voice. She raised her hand in the air, as one would high-fiving.

"Are you drunk?"

"I'm drunk~!"

Cole sees the blond and grins at him. "Hah, check this out! Do you love Lloyd?"

"I LOVE LLOYD~!" Then she topples over towards the green-clad blond, ending up sprawled over each other. She giggles at him –face so, so red- and leans forward, nuzzling his neck as he lay on the ground in shock and embarrassment. "Lloydy-kins~" *******

This was either the worst or best night of his entire life.

(Cole got that incident on film, Nya asked for a copy in secret. She was _so_ not letting her sister live that down.)

 **-(0)-**

 ***found it on Tumblr, I'm really fond of it fight me**

 **** You fucking loser (hypocrite, i haven't used one myself lmao)**

 *****omfg I'm gonna hurl someone shoot me I hate myself**

 **A/N: ahahahahaahahahhaaahahahaha**

 ***rocks back and forth in a corner, crying* School is in two days, I'm gonna diieee-**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SPoileR for HANDS OF TIME**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _So yeah, anyway when Kai and Nya went after Krux and Acronix when they went back in time, do you ever wonder if Lloyd had an intrusive thought when they found out Ray was also hit by the Time Punch? Like he thinks –no, wishes that Kai would be too late to save his dad. (Because if he had to go through losing his then Kai would have to lose his too -his own family is already falling apart, his pain would be nothing compared to his-) Then he shakes his head and feels guilty for even thinking that. While he had the comfort of knowing his parents were alive and held some compassion for his well-being, Kai didn't. All he remembers are old memories(own vision, own view, not even sure if it's true-) and even then he was grasping at straws, not to mention having to be responsible and take after his little sister. For all he knew, they were dead and he wouldn't ever know about it—_


	9. All Alone (AU)

**A/N: okay so, not really in BAE continuity (Kai is not a female) but I desperately needed this out of my head and i don't wanna make this some sort of one-shot**

 **I'm sorry**

 **Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago.**

 **-(0)-**

"Give us time," Ray blurts out to Krux, gripping his fist tightly. "Let us prepare our children to survive by themselves, _at least._ "

"Ray…" Maya whispers, unsure of what his plea could possibly-

Krux lowers his weapon, and lets out a noncommittal hum. "Fine." He narrows his eyes at them. "But no funny business," he aims the blade in the direction of their two _young_ and _precious_ children. "Or I might have to take some rather…" A sadistic gleam can be seen in his eyes. " _Drastic_ measures."

The former Master of Time puts back his blade in its hidden sheath. "You have a week."

 **-(0)-**

Don't imagine Kai waddling over to his parents whilst carrying Nya with unbalanced steps, almost toppling over in his haste to get back to his parents while Nya crawls over to them after her brother leaves her on the stone floor of their home.

Don't imagine Maya bursting into tears as she hugs her children close. Nya gurgling in delight at the close contact, unknowing of the tears that slipped from her mother's face. Kai wiping her tears and asking, "Why's Mama cryin'?" and Ray lets a few tears escape him. This is for their own good. It's for their _own good—_

Don't imagine Maya crying in the midst of teaching Kai basic and necessary life skills, because _it's the last day they had and if they don't come_ _ **he's**_ _going to kill my little Firestarter and—_

 _Don't imagine Kai's heart-broken and horrified face when he doesn't find his parents anywhere in the house when he woke up._

 _(Did they leave us-?)_

Don't imagine him running around Ignacia and asking if _anyone_ has seen his parents and he _needs_ reassurance that they didn't _abandon_ them and that him and Nya aren't orph—

 **Nya!**

 _He left her in the house_ _ **all alone**_ _what kind of brother is he? (A useless, pathetic one, that's what—)_

Don't imagine Kai hugging his sister with all his might once he gets back home. Nya just returns the hug and Kai is crying, scared and frustrated and _betrayed-_

 _ **She's all he has now.**_

 _("Always take care of your sister," a large, coarse yet warm hand ruffles his hair and he giggles, "alright?")_

Don't imagine someone calling social workers when a fellow villager puts two and two together.

Don't imagine Kai following the man (albeit reluctantly) at their doorstep to the car, Nya in tow.

 _Don't imagine Kai's tear-streaked face as Nya is forcefully taken away from him, forcefully separated from the_ _ **only**_ _family he has left._

 _Don't imagine his young, pain-filled and hoarse, voice screaming and yelling and kicking, desperate to get his little sister back._

" _ **NYA'S ALL KAI HAS! PLEASE, GIVE BACK NYA TO KAI! GIVE NYA BACK!**_ _"_

Don't imagine Kai slumping in the car seat and leaning his head on the car door, eyes so empty and dark, so devoid of life—

Don't imagine tears dripping down his cheek as he slowly realizes that _he's all alone._

Don't imagine him pulling his knees to his chest, shaking, and _breaking down_ , screaming all the fear and anger and sadness out of his system until his voice breaks and he can't make another sound because he forced his vocals past their limits and he might not talk ever again—

 _Don't imagine the flame in his eyes flickering and dying out altogether._

 **-(0)-**

 **A/N: ahhh~ this was satisfying to write~ 3**

 **(sorry if I broke any hearts lmao tho I doubt that haha~ this isn't** _ **that**_ **sad lol)**

 **Btw mind if you guys check this out:**

 **www . wattpad 416733228 – artbook – ninjago –doodles –on - firealpaca**

 **it's my Artbook lol, just wanted to know your thoughts on these ones cause they're Ninjago-related lmao**

 **(you don't have to tho, just curious lel)**

 **anyway! That's p much it I guess**


	10. Peek a Draft

**Disclaimer: Don't own Ninjago, its characters, nor the upcoming movie.**

 **(i have massive writer's block with this sorry, susceptible to change disastrously and very far off from original idea**

 **...but you probably already expected that)**

 **Replies:**

 **...**

 **i am so sorry i'm not feeling well rn,  
but hey, if you still read this even if it's been a while since i updated, thanks a bunch :D  
and chap 9 was a real doozy, geez, apparently i made someone cry? or bawl rather but eh**

 **those who answered my question about the Hogwarts Houses, hhhh i liked reading your opinions on the cast! :D was pretty rad**

 **Notes: use Movie!verse**

 **. . . .**

 **i have no idea, let's just roll with this**

 **-(0)-**

Considering how close they were, you'd think her and Lloyd would've hit it off well -like two puzzle pieces, two peas in a pod- when they first met (or interacted for that matter).

...that, unfortunately, was not the case.

 **-(00)-**

Bliss.

Sweet, sweet bliss.

She presses her rosy cheeks against the glass, mouth watering at the sight of the surely delicious and scrumptious delicacies mere inches from her face. As if on cue, her stomach growls loudly and Kai quickly wraps her hands over her tummy, face flushed tomato red. If only she had some money on her, maybe she could buy-

"U-umm..."

Kai lets out a loud yelp at the sudden voice and turns to her left, a blond kid wearing a black jacket with slight green peeking out from under it entering her sight. She stares at him intently, a voice nagging at the back of her mind telling her-

Telling her something-

He seems flustered at her intense gaze and ends up looking down, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Well, I saw you - I mean, I wanted to help you-? Ah, that sounds wrong-! I-it's just-!" He grabs something from his pocket -money, she sees the green notes and coins in his hand- and points at the same pastry she had been ogling at. "I could, I could help you buy that!" He all but screams, "I know I just met you and, and stuff but my Mom says I should always help whenever I can, so-"

Then, she realizes-

"You're," her voice is low and quiet as she takes a few steps back, away from _him-_ "You're Lord Garmadon's son."

Bright green eyes snap to stare at her, wide and disheartened. His lip quivers and slowly he lowers the hand holding the money.

 **-(0)-**

 **? ? ? ? ?**

 **ideas would be appreciated,,,**


	11. What are you so scared of?

**A/N: so anyway, i'm posting this now cos i cannot think of anything else with this idea of mine so,,,lol yeah**

 **Replies:**

 **To** **Sonny Rosetta Hedgexo: hmm, that idea sounds rather cute actually! :D i may consider it kek, in an AU of this one of course, because i doubt THIS Kai would be appropriate in that scenario,,,unless of course, i think of something for it but i honestly doubt that**

 **To seashell88: a-ah, i'm glad you found this cute and sad kek :P and thank you for reading my ff despite it being so,,,crappy,,,,huh? c-character-development are and Fem! Kai - I,, well-w-w-wri- / *faints***

 **To CrazyNinjagoFan1: oh, i'm glad you found this little ff of mine interesting...and i am feeling better now :D**

 _ **DISCLAIMER: Don't own Ninjago.**_

 **—(0)—**

Considering how close they were, you'd think her and Lloyd would've hit it off well -like two puzzle pieces, two peas in a pod- when they first met (or interacted for that matter).

…that, unfortunately, was _not_ the case.

 **—**

 _Bliss._

 _Sweet, sweet bliss._

She presses her rosy cheeks against the glass, mouth watering at the sight of the surely delicious and scrumptious delicacies mere inches from her face. As if on cue, her stomach growls loudly and Kai quickly wraps her hands over her tummy, face flushed tomato red. If only she had some money on her, maybe she could buy-

"U-umm…"

Kai lets out a loud yelp at the sudden voice and turns to her left, a blond kid wearing a black jacket with slight green peeking out from under it entering her sight. She stares at him intently, a voice nagging at the back of her mind _telling her-_

 _Telling her something-_

He seems flustered at her intense gaze and ends up looking down, twiddling his thumbs nervously. "Well, I saw you - I mean, I wanted to help you-? Ah, that sounds wrong-! I-it's just–!" He grabs something from his pocket -money, she sees the green notes and coins in his hand- and points at the same pastry she had been ogling at. "I could, I could help you buy that!" He all but screams, "I know I just met you and, and stuff but my Mom says I should always help whenever I can, so-"

 _Then, she realizes-_

"You're," her voice is low and quiet as she takes a few steps back, away from him- "You're Lord Garmadon's son."

 _Bright green_ eyes snap to stare at her, wide and disheartened. His lip quivers and slowly he lowers the hand holding the money.

And Kai quickly turns away from him and bolts, running as fast as her short legs can take her, not once looking back at the blond staring forlornly at her disappearing back.

 _Another attempt at befriending someone failed_ , he sighs. Lloyd wonders if he should just stop trying altogether…

 **—(?neewteb ni deneppah tahW)—**

"Are you _still_ on about that?!" He finds himself yelling as he chased her. Honestly, this was ridiculous! He'd thought that they've made rather good progress on their friendship. Ever since he saved her life that one time, she'd been amiable to him _then_ , at least. "I thought we were _finally_ becoming _friends!_ "

She suddenly stops, fists clenched as she turns toward his general direction. She doesn't say anything, _won't even look him in the eye-_

Something in him _snaps._

"Is that _all_ I am to you?!" Lloyd exclaims, bitterness and anger seeping in his tone. _"Is that all you'll know me as?!_ _ **Lord Garmadon's son?!"**_

Still nothing. Lloyd heaves a sigh, trying to calm himself down.

 _"Well?"_

"I don't–I **don't** know!" She shouts, head bowed and hands gripping her messy brown hair harshly. "I don't know," her voices cracks and Lloyd takes a double take _-are those tears?-_ when she lifts her head to face him. Brown locks cover her face messily, her eyes are dull and smoldered (so, so unlike that _blazing, fiery amber_ that the blond was used to).

"I don't understand it either," Kai whispers and yet Lloyd hears it so loudly, so clearly. "How can I be so _scared_ of you?"

Her next sentence leaves him in silence and confusion, leaves him with so many questions he wasn't sure he wanted answers to.

"When I'm just **so** in love with you?"

Time seemed to have come to a standstill, both of them just staring at the other in silence and shock.

The spell is broken by loud, numerous chatters and whispers as the two finally notice the rather large crowd they had attracted and Lloyd sees the others trying to control the-

Kai suddenly bolts, tearing through the dense crowd, pushing and knocking down fellow students in her way.

"KAI-!" The green-clad male yells, hand reaching out toward the brunette as if that would stop her in her tracks. "WAIT-! I'M-"

And just like that, she was gone. Out of sight.

Lloyd frowns, a faint sense of deja-vu settling at the back of his mind.

 **_(0)_**

 **well, this was a real doozy to write...any ideas for what happened in between? :3c i'm rather interested in what you guys think of this and how you will connect the events here,,,**


End file.
